It's Like We Stop Time
by Halawen
Summary: Clare is a young therapist, recently having finished her residency she now has her own practice and Drew is her newest patient. Only problem is they have a major attraction to each other! Totally A/U Future Fic Two Shot. Featuring Owen, Adam, Fitz, Peter, Spinner, Lucas, Jake and Jenna.
1. It's Like We Stop Time

**Hope all my US readers enjoyed the 4****th**** and everyone read the latest chapter of "What Happens Next" which Christlove88 posted earlier tonight.**

**Legal ~ I Do Not Own DeGrassi **

**This story is dedicated to RED who requested it!**

**Important things to know:**

**This story is A/U and a future fic and will be a two shot, that means you get one more chapter, ****one****!**

**No one attended DeGrassi and everyone grew up in different parts of Toronto or only came to Toronto to go to school**

**Darcy does not exist in this story, Clare's birth father is Glen and her brother by blood is Jake**

**The rest of the backstory and things you need to know will be explained in the this chapter**

**Now please enjoy chapter one!**

**It's Like We Stop Time**

**(DREW)**

I couldn't believe I was sitting in a psychiatrist's office, I never thought I'd end up here again. Ok so this office was a lot different than the psychologist's office I was made to go to when I was suffering PTSD at 17. I had been beaten by a gang and they had threatened to kill me, after that I thought I saw them everywhere and did some stupid things to feel powerful and strong again. After almost killing myself in an amateur MMA fight my parents took me to a doctor and I started seeing a psychologist at the local hospital. He was old, like 60 with white hair and glasses, he looked like psychologist but he was nice, he just wasn't effective and I never felt like he was really listening. His office was all white and sterile, very hospital like. The office I sit in now is very homey, the carpet is a deep blue like the ocean and the walls a very light blue like the early morning sky, soft background music and ocean sounds are playing and there is a little fountain in the waiting room so you sort of felt like you are at a lake or river and not a psychiatrist's office. My psychiatrist this time is a woman, she's young and had only a few months ago finished her residency and internship with one of the best psychologists in the country which made her prices decent. Not that I couldn't have afforded a more expensive one, as a marketing agent for the Toronto Raptors I made a good living but I was in the middle of a nasty divorce, one of the reasons I was here, and it was costing me a small fortune.

The door to the psychiatrist's office opens and an older woman in her late 40's steps out, she must be the patient though. Then I see my new therapist and she's beautiful, like stunningly beautiful! She's smartly dressed in a black pinstripe skirt that stops at her knees, black heels, a white blouse and a black blazer. She looks very sexy and she has these dazzling blue eyes, they're clear and almost crystalline. I'm completely struck by her, I knew she was young and I don't know quite what I was expecting but this was not it. I expected more of a geek, thin and frumpy with glasses and long hair really. Not this vision before me with auburn hair that is cut short with a long side bang that frames her face so beautifully. I'm just staring at her speechless while she tells her client that she'll see her next week and after seeing her to the main door she turns to me.

"You must be Drew Torres, I'm Clare Edwards it's nice to meet you. Why don't you come into my office," she says shaking my hand and I can barely make myself stand.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you I'm Drew," I fumble over my words.

"Yes," she giggles softly and I love her giggle, it's soft and adorable yet sexy. It almost seems like she's flirting with me, I could be crazy though I mean I am at a psychiatrist's office. "I know it says in your file and my appointment book come on into my office."

I follow her into the office, the color scheme continues in here but it's much quitter in here, no fountain or background music. She sits in a cream colored arm chair and I sit on a love seat of the same color.

"I know we discussed a little on the phone but why don't you tell me a little about why you're here," she says.

"Well I went to a psychologist in high school for a bit, it didn't go so well I mean it didn't really seem to help. I don't think I really learned to deal with what happened until I started amateur MMA fighting and then karate. I still don't know that I really dealt with it all but that's not why I'm here today. My brother Adam convinced me to try therapy again, he thought it would help. I'm going through a divorce, we've only been married a couple of years, I don't even remember why I fell in love with her, maybe I was never in love with her. Alli, that's my soon to be ex-wife, she's very selfish and self-centered. Everything had to be about her and when it wasn't she would throw fits or do stupid things to get attention. My brother Adam is an FTM transgender and in the last few months been undergoing surgeries and hormone treatments to complete the transformation. I mean you'd never know it to look at him now but he started his life as Gracie. Anyway our whole family has been supporting him through it, he's a great guy and most people are really understanding about it but he's lost more than one relationship, friend and even job over it. Everyone's attention has been on him so Alli told us all she was pregnant and then a couple months later she told us she miscarried. Only she was never pregnant and of course never miscarried, I actually cried with her over the loss of our child and she had lied about the whole thing! Then last month I found out she was having an affair with her co-worker and I went to a divorce lawyer that day," I tell Clare clenching my fists while talking about Alli.

"Sounds like she's emotionally manipulative and abusive," Clare says scribbling a note in her notebook.

"Yes, she is very. She's trying to take everything from me and she's telling all kinds of lies to her lawyer. She even tried to have me fired from my job, the whole thing is exhausting," I tell her.

"Yes and emotionally draining. How about the other relationships in your life it sounds like you have a good one with your brother," Clare comments.

"Oh yeah Adam's great," I nod smiling when I think of my younger brother.

I spend the next 45 minutes talking a little about my family and my best friend Owen, and a lot about Alli and how terrible she is. Clare doesn't say much but it does feel good to get a lot of this off my chest.

"Okay that's all the time we have for today, shall we make an appointment for next week?" She questions.

Going a whole week without seeing her sounds awful to me, I feel better just talking to her and watching her bright blue eyes when I talk.

"You know I think I need to come in twice a week," I reply.

"I rarely get clients that want to come in more usually they want to come in less. Let me see what's available, are the evening appointments good for you?" She asks getting up and going to her desk, she opens a laptop and I'm assuming looks at her calendar.

"Yeah this time is good, is this your last spot for the day?" I ask since my appointment was at six.

"Yes and I have a six o'clock availability on Friday if that suits you?"

"That would be great," I reply and she stands up filling out an appointment card. I stand up and go over to her standing just behind her but I guess she doesn't notice because she kind of gasps when she turns around. We're standing just inches apart, I can smell her shampoo and she quickly rolls her lower lip between her teeth.

"I'll see you Friday then," she says in a soft voice but I hear a breath hitching in her throat when I take the card from her and our fingers brush together.

"Until Friday," I grin. I want to kiss her, in my head I see myself leaning her against her desk and overtaking her lips. I bet her lips are soft and sweet, they look soft and sweet. I don't kiss her but I feel myself getting hard so I turn and leave quickly.

I get in my car and drive to Downtown Sasquatch, it's a little sports bar down the street from my house. It's also down the street from where Owen and Adam live so we meet there most every night for a beer, to hang out and talk, basically unwind from the day. They're already here in a booth watching the game when I go in, I order a beer and some food at the bar before joining them. Owen and I have been best friends since high school when we were on the football team together. He was one of the few people not to give Adam a hard time and actually helped me defend Adam, that's also when Adam and Owen became friends and we've all been close ever since. Owen is a paramedic now, he dates a lot but doesn't really do steady relationships, not that he ever did. I think my relationship with Alli might have scared him away from steady relationships though. Adam has been dating Becky Baker since high school, her brother Luke was on the hockey team with Owen and we're friends with him too but he lives in Florida now, he turned pro in college. Adam is a freelance photographer but he's really good and he always has work, sometimes it requires travel but he usually stays local.

"So how'd it go?" Adam questions.

"Great Clare is incredible, she's beautiful and sexy, she has these amazing blue eyes and short auburn hair. And you should hear her laugh it's soft a…"

"Did you go to a therapy session or a date?" Owen inquires cutting me off.

I had been sort of dreamily gazing into space while thinking about Clare but now I look back at my brother and best friend. "I had a therapy session, she's good, she didn't say that much but what she did say was very insightful, mostly I just talked, it felt good to talk though. She made several insights into Alli and I didn't feel like she was judging me at all the way I did with the psychologist in high school. I have another appointment on Friday," I tell them.

"Dude don't fall in love with your psychiatrist it will just lead to heart break," Adam advises.

"I'm not in love with my psychiatrist little bro," I shoot back in a snarky tone as the waitress brings my beer and food. _"I just have a major crush and deep sexual attraction to her."_

**(CLARE)**

I turn around to give Drew his appointment card and he's standing right behind me, I gasp slightly and sort of freeze. It's not that I'm scared because he's so close it's because I was instantly attracted to him but he's a patient and I can't get involved. I'm supposed have a clinical detachment, to be supportive and helpful but maintain a professional relationship and distance. I've had my own practice for about three months now and I'm building up a steady client base, I've never had this problem ever before, even in my internship. I mean I thought a few male clients were attractive but not like this, there was such an instant attraction with Drew I had to hide it. Then when he was talking the attraction just grew, he's sweet, a protective big brother, he really is close with his family and he wanted things to work with Alli but it's obvious they weren't meant for each other.

He's so close now I can smell him, his aftershave is the same one my best friend uses. I can't even look at Drew because I want to kiss him, I roll my lip between my teeth and he takes the appointment card. Our fingers brush together, my body tingling slightly at his touch, this cannot be good. He tells me he'll see me on Friday and quickly leaves, I lean against the side of my desk and release the breath that had hitched in my throat when we touched. After a few minutes I move again, closing up my office for the night and going out to my car. I drive to Lucas' place, it's sort of like the hub for me and my friends, we meet there to play poker or pool or shoot darts, have a couple of drinks and unwind just about every night.

"Hey sis," Jake says kissing me on the cheek when I come in.

Jake is a year older than me, he's tall and lanky with brown hair like our parents, my hair which goes between light brown in the winter to auburn in the summer is something I got from my grandmother. Jake also has bright green eyes like my high school boyfriend Eli, Jake and Eli had been good friends while I was dating Eli but we broke up when he went to college and Jake lost touch with him. Jake met his wife Jenna at college, she was a music major and is currently a music teacher at DeGrassi Community School in Riverdale, or she is during the school year but it's summer right now. Jenna is also about the only girl friend I have, I never got along with girls to well, especially ones my age but I get along with Jenna and it is nice to have a girl to talk to sometimes since all my other friends are guys. Usually Jenna joins us but they had a baby a couple of months ago so now Jenna is with the baby most nights although mine and Jake's parents babysit a few nights a week.

"Hey Clare want to play winner? I already beat the pants off your brother," Spinner grins at me.

Spinner is a 2nd class constable with the Ontario Provincial Police, Jake and I have known him and Lucas since we all attended Unionville high school, they're two years older than Jake. Spinner and Jake became friends and I became friends with Spinner because he was at the house a lot. Spinner has been married to Emma for almost four years now and she is my only other female friend. Emma however is on a two year study of the Brazilian rainforest, she video chats with Spinner as much as she can and he's gone to visit her once but she won't be home for another 15 months.

"You won't beat the pants off of me," Lucas says sinking two balls and I laugh.

Lucas is what you might call a perpetual bachelor, he dates here and there but settling down and getting married are not in the cards for him, not that he wants them to be. He did attend our high school but he was not friends with Jake, Lucas was a bully and a mean one. He was a trouble maker and a drop out, he got to know Spinner a little bit when Spinner was dating Lucas' younger sister Jane. She's now a singer with a rock band and she broke up with Spinner after he graduated. Lucas turned his life around in Jane's senior year after learning their father had sexually molested her. He went from a bad kid to a man with purpose virtually overnight. He got his GED and went to the police academy, now he's a 4th class constable with the OPP and Spinner's partner.

"I'll play winner but I'm going to get a drink first, is there food I'm starving?" I ask.

"We ordered pizza and Fitz made a salad," Lucas says, I smile and go into the kitchen.

"Hey how was work?" Mark, otherwise known as Fitz to everyone else, asks kissing my cheek.

"You got another new client today right?" Peter questions kissing my other cheek.

I met both Mark and Peter while attending U of T, they were in the same dorm as me and we were all perusing psychology degrees so we had a few classes together. Peter is Spinner's age and Mark a year older than me. Peter has light blonde hair and blue eyes, he's got a sweet baby face and looks like the boy next door. He's always been popular with the girls and he's had a few long term relationships but never been married and always finds something wrong in the relationship to break it up. When I first started attending U of T and moved into the dorms Peter took me under his wing and became like a brother to me. Jake liked this as he was in Ottawa and couldn't keep an eye on me. Peter is a music therapist that works with the mentally challenged, mentally ill and people suffering traumatic brain injuries.

Mark has chestnut brown hair, freckles and soft brown eyes. He attends the same church that Jake, Jenna, me and my parents attend. He lived across the hall from me at U of T, we had a lot of classes together and became fast friends, he's my best friend actually. We dated on and off during college but I think we're better as best friends than lovers. Mark dates occasionally but his job is very hard and keeps him busy, he has very little time for a social life and most of the woman he's dated don't understand this. Mark got a degree in social work and he works with troubled kids, most of whom come from abusive homes or have some horror story from their childhood that lead to them being a troubled teen. Most of the kids he works with are worse than Lucas was in high school. Actually Mark works closely with the police department and often sees Lucas and Spinner while they're working.

"Work was good, and yes I did have a new patient today," I reply taking some pizza, some salad and pouring myself a glass of red wine. I go out to the living room again and they follow me, I sit on the sofa watching Spin and Lucas finish their game and Jake joins us. "He's really nice, been through a lot but so sweet and handsome…sexy," I add the last word under my breath but they hear me.

"Clare you can't date your patients," Peter admonishes.

"I'm not going to date him there's just an attraction, a mutual one I think, but it's fine," I say quickly before taking a bite of pizza.

"Fine?! It's not fine if you have a mutual attraction to your patient. It's unethical, end it or stop being attracted to him," Peter asserts.

"What's up?" Spinner asks as he makes the last shot and wins the game holding his arms up in victory.

"Clare's attracted to one of her patients and he's attracted to her," Jake informs them laughing a little as this seems to all be amusing to him.

"You want us to check him out?" Lucas offers.

"No you guys aren't going to do a background check on him it's a crush I'm sure it will pass," I assert.

I hang out for a couple of hours, I beat everyone at pool since I can easily do the geometry in my head. Lucas beats me at darts though and we all head home a little before ten. I have a modest apartment as it's all I can afford right now. It's in a decent neighborhood though and my neighbors are nice. I keep telling myself it's just a sexual attraction, a crush on a nice guy and it's been a long time since I've dated, I simply need to ignore it and be professional, it doesn't help that I dream about him that night. The next few days are nothing special, I see a few clients, transcribe sessions make further observations and hang out with Jake and the guys at night. Transcribing Drew's session was interesting, I listen to him talk and it sends a tingle through me, I know this is bad but I shake it off and tell myself to be professional. I also don't talk about him to the guys, usually I'm perfectly comfortable talking to them about this kind of thing but this time is different.

Friday morning comes and I choose a plum colored button up dress to wear, I've never worn this dress to work because it's sleeveless. It has thick straps that go over my shoulders and that's it, it buttons down the front with black buttons and has a black belt that goes around my waist. It comes to my mid-thigh and has a deep V-neck. I also pick out 5 inch high heels instead of my usual 2-3 inch low ones, but I do grab a black blazer to cover the top of the dress. I do all of this without thinking about it on a conscious level, if I were to play it back in my mind and analyze it in my mind I would realize that I'm dressing sexier today because I'm going to see Drew, but I bring a blazer to wear for every other clients. Of course I don't play it back and analyze it I simply finish getting ready for work and head to the office.

Today feels like it drags by and I think it's because Drew is my last appointment and I really want to see him again. When Melissa is almost done with her appointment my subconscious is almost screaming at her to be gone because Drew is next.

"You made some good connections between early traumas and your current relationship today Melissa, we'll go into more detail next week and work on some techniques," I tell her walking her to the front door, I show her out and then turn to look at Drew. He's sitting in the chair by the fountain and he grins at me, his deep blue eyes roving over me with approval and I habitually bite my lip. "Hi Drew come on in my office," I tell him and he gets up. I close the door to the waiting room and without thinking about it take off my blazer and set it on my desk chair revealing all of my dress, Drew's smile gets a little bigger and there's a glint in his eye.

"You look very nice today," Drew smiles.

"Thanks," I reply biting my lip again. It's a habit I've had my whole life and up until Drew walked into it a habit I had kept out of my professional life. "So I thought we should start today with Alli, the pain she left runs deep and we're going to have to dig into that if you think you can do that," I tell him.

"I can do anything," he replies and I bite my lip again.

Drew starts talking and I am listening, of course I tape all my sessions too but I am listening and jotting things down in my notebook. Only talking when I need to help him get to a revelation like with all my patients. It would be a perfectly normal session, same as I have with any of my patients, if not for one thing, I start having a sexual fantasy about us in the back of my mind.

In this fantasy I go over and straddle his lap on the loveseat, he starts opening the buttons on my dress and I do the same to his dress shirt. He gets it open and after smirking at my black lace bra I'm wearing he softly cups each of my breasts in his hands, squeezing them gently just as I get his dress shirt open and then I pull off his undershirt revealing his bare chest. Drew slides the straps of my dress down my shoulders and unhooks my bra taking it off and dropping it to the floor. Then holding my right breast he leans down and softly takes my nipple between his lips!

My fantasy is starting to make me wet, I don't realize I'm biting my lip and then I cross my legs without thinking about it, it's an involuntary reflex. Drew stops talking for second when I do this, he just gazes at me exhaling this breath and we're both silent. After a couple of minutes the silence becomes uncomfortable and I prod him to talk again, I manage not to have any more fantasies but I do sit with my legs crossed the whole time. When his time is done I don't want him to leave but I scold myself into being professional.

"So I have this slot open on Tuesday's and Friday's if that works for you, if you still feel like coming twice a week of course," I tell Drew getting up and going to my desk.

"Can I come more?" He asks.

"Uh I think twice a week is enough," I reply laughing nervously. I'd love for him to come more, I want to see him every day but not in a professional setting.

"Tuesday's and Friday's is good then, so I guess I'll see you on Tuesday," Drew says standing but he lingers in the office.

"Yeah Tuesday," I nod and he slowly turns to leave the office. "Wait umm let me give you my business card, it has my cell on it in case you need to get a hold of me after office hours. An emergency situation," I tell him fumbling over my words as I grab my business card. I feel like an idiot, I have a PhD and I sound like a babbling school girl for goodness sakes!

"Thanks," he grins and I just about melt into my 5 inch black heels.

He takes my card, his hand lingering on mine before he takes it, he lingers a second and finally leaves, I collapse against my desk when I'm sure he's gone. Then I grab my cell phone and call Jenna.

"Hey what's up are you headed to meet the guys?" She asks.

"No can you take June to my parents and meet for dinner I need to talk to a girl," I request. June is short for Juniper and she is their 9 week old daughter, yes they all have J names!

"Yeah sure, I'm dying to get out of the house. I'll meet you at Marinella's in an hour," Jenna says and hangs up.

I close up the office and get to the restaurant early so I sit at the bar with a glass of red wine until Jenna gets there. We get seated at a table and order food to share since the portions are huge.

"Okay so what's up? You know your brother is going to ask me for all the juicy details later," Jenna comments.

"Yes well he already knows some of this. I'm attracted to one of my patients," I confess and her mouth falls open in shock. "I know it's awful and totally unprofessional but he's amazing Jenna. I'm attracted to him on every level, he's like no other guy I've dated, he's not like any of the guys either. I actually had a sexual fantasy about him while he was having his session today."

"So go for it," Jenna encourages me as the waitress brings her Italian soda.

"I can't Jenna it's unethical I could lose my license," I retort.

"Clare you light up when you talk about him, your eyes sparkle, I've never seen them do that. You can't just miss this because you're worried about your job. There's a way around everything, tell him you can't be his psychiatrist anymore," Jenna shrugs.

"What am I supposed to tell him Jenna? I'm sorry I'm too attracted to you to be your psychiatrist you'll have to find someone else now how about dinner on Saturday?" I reply sardonically.

"Why not? Does he feel the same about you?" Jenna questions.

"I think so, I mean we haven't ever said anything but there's certain signs. Of course I could be imagining them all," I sigh slumping back into my chair.

"Did you wear that dress for him?" She questions.

"Yes," I admit biting my lip.

"Did he notice?" She inquires.

"He said I looked good," I answer.

"He's into you, dump him as a patient and go for it," Jenna asserts.

I'd like to take her advice, part of me wants to call him right now but part of me worries about what could happen to my career if people found out. Not to mention I'm still not totally sure that Drew feels the same way. I sip at my wine and decide I'm better off just carrying on with my professional life.

**(DREW)**

"So are these therapy sessions actually working or do you just sit there and fantasize about ripping her clothes off while you're there?" Owen asks me.

It's Monday night and we're at the bar watching a baseball game on the big screen, Adam should be joining us any minute, he just had to finish a shoot and then would be on his way. I've been seeing Clare twice a week for three weeks now, as her patient. I believe she feels for me like I feel for her but it's hard to say, she remains very professional when I'm at the sessions and that's the only time I ever see her. Still she's dressed very sexy on the days when I have appointments, always wearing a dress or shorter skirt with a sexy blouse, she usually wears a blazer of some kind too but takes it off once we're alone in her office. I'm certain that there's a mutual attraction I just don't know what to do about it.

"They are helping, they're helping a lot. Aside from being unbelievably gorgeous, sexy and smart she's also very good at what she does. I see Alli and my relationship with her in a whole new light now. As great as Clare is as a psychiatrist I wish we had met differently I think I'm in love," I tell Owen.

"You can't be in love, what are we talking about?" Adam inquires sitting down with us.

"Drew thinks he's in love with Clare," Owen responds and Adam shakes his head at me as the waitress brings him his beer.

"Drew you can't be in love with her, you've only known her for three weeks. I do think the therapy is working because you are a lot happier," Adam comments.

"He does talk to us about Clare practically every day," Owen remarks.

"True but how much do you really know about her? Besides her name and job?" Adam inquires.

"I know that…" I stop what do I really know about her? "She's a good listener and she's sweet, she's really smart and I know I think about her all the time," I respond.

"I think the boy is actually in love," Adam smirks.

"Boy? I'm older than you!"

"Just be careful Drew, she can't date a patient," Adam advises.

"Yeah I know," I sigh and take another sip of beer.

We stay at the bar a couple of hours and then split up to go home, my appointment is tomorrow and like most nights I have a dream about Clare. They're usually hot dreams and they're always different. I wake up wanting to go to my appointment but I have to get through a day of work first. I do get through work and I'm so busy I don't even think about Clare that much. I leave at five and drive straight to her office even though it only takes me 25 minutes including traffic, I just like being close to her and I consider the waiting room close to her. I wait rather impatiently for her to be finished with the woman that goes before me and when her office door finally opens I smile at her. She says goodbye to the woman and looks at me. She's wearing a cream blazer with navy blue trim and a navy blue dress.

"Hi Drew come in," she smiles. I get up and follow her into her office, she closes the door once we're in. "Shall we pick up from last week?" Clare asks.

"Yeah," I nod sitting down as she takes off her blazer and I marvel at her body in the form fitting navy blue dress. I want to tear out each thread with my teeth and slowly reveal, what must be an incredibly sexy body, underneath.

I start talking and Clare takes her notes, bringing stuff up only when it's relevant. When not taking notes she holds her pen to her lip which is rather sexy in itself but I love it even more when she bites her lip.

"You're making a lot of progress Drew," she smiles when the session is over.

"Thanks and my divorce should be finalized next week which will be a huge weight off my shoulders. I won't have to pay any alimony or anything since she cheated on me and my dad had the foresight to put that in the pre-nup," I tell Clare with a grin.

"Yeah," she laughs softly, "whether we want to admit it or not our parents usually know best. Congratulations on the divorce."

She gets up walking my file to her file cabinet and I follow her, she opens the drawer and sets my file in as she starts to close the door I reach over and place my hand on hers. I get a rush just at the feel of her skin, she jumps slightly and turns around, her body closing the file cabinet door as she leans against it.

"You really look gorgeous today," I tell her almost in a whisper as we're so close together.

"Drew," she exhales.

I think she had more to say but I lean down and ensnare her lips! Just as I thought they are soft and sweet, she starts to kiss me back and I feel like time has stopped.

**Part two will be posted on Friday August 15****th**** picking up from here and including some smut!**


	2. Gotta Let Go then You Can Begin

**Christlove88 posted the next chapter of "What Happens Next?" tonight so be sure and read that.**

**I hope you all enjoy part 2!**

**Ch.10 Gotta Let Go then You Can Begin**

**(CLARE)**

Drew abducts my lips into a kiss; it's passionate, amorous, fiery and seducing. I start to melt into the kiss and kiss him back but then common sense takes over, along with my fear. I break the kiss and push Drew away, not just looking away from him I turn away from him.

"Drew we can't do this you need to go," I insist pointing to the door.

"Clare I…"

"Drew just go," I cut him off making my voice more austere.

He stays still a second; he doesn't say anything but he also doesn't move. Finally he sighs and I hear him walking out, when I hear the front door close I sink against my desk. I can still feel his kiss, his lips have left a tingling sensation on mine and for a second I envision myself running after him but I don't. After a couple of minutes I get up and close my office, locking up I get in my car and drive to Lucas' place. Everyone's here but Jake, I wave to everyone and grab a scotch from Lucas' wet bar.

"Uh oh hard liquor what happened?" Fitz asks.

"Drew kissed me, we kissed, he kissed me and I kissed him back," I mumble to them before downing the shot of scotch.

Lucas and Spin were playing pool, Fitz was throwing darts with Peter but they all stop. They're all watching me now, or rather gaping at me and I pour myself a second shot.

"What happened after the kiss?" Peter questions.

"I stopped the kiss and told him to get out," I reply sinking down on the sofa Fitz and Peter walk over to me sitting on either side of me.

"Good," Peter says.

"No because I wanted the kiss, I want Drew, only I can't have him. I can fire him as a client but we still can't see each other, not for a while. They did not prepare us for this in school, they never said what to do if you fall for one of your clients," I huff.

"If he kissed you then you can report it to the board as inappropriate conduct," Fitz points out.

"No I couldn't do that to Drew. If we'd met anywhere but in my office I'd be dating him right now," I huff. "It's really just not fair, I finally meet a really great guy I can see myself with and he's a patient and we can't be together. I think I'm going to go home, I need to go sulk in a bubble bath," I tell them handing my cup to Fitz and getting up.

"Call us if you need us," Peter says.

"I will," I smile at my friends and get up.

On the drive back to my place all I can think about is Drew, when I get home I pour myself a glass of wine and start a bubble bath. My mind wanders from elicit fantasies of Drew and I to the horrible backlash that will occur if anyone even finds out we kissed. I spend a rather restless night of lots of wine drinking, ice cream eating and chick flicks I fall asleep in the wee morning hours. Thankfully tomorrow is a Saturday and I don't need to be at the office, however I'm woken up by my doorbell at eight in the morning. I groan, put on a robe and walk to my front door, when I look through the peephole and see that it's Drew my heart skips a beat. I look in the mirror by my front door and quickly run my fingers through my hair to keep it from being a mess. I have raccoon eyes which are totally not sexy, and then realize I shouldn't look sexy and Drew shouldn't be here, I want him here but he shouldn't be here.

"Drew what are you doing here and how did you even know where I live?" I inquire in an admonishing tone, while I step back and open the door wider so he can come into the apartment.

"I brought an apology breakfast," he says holding up a tray with two coffee cups and a white bag that I assume has some pastry in it. I lock the door behind him and walk to the kitchen to get out plates, my mind is yelling at me that he needs to go and all the rest of me is giddy that he's here. "I also had my brother track down where you live, he and Owen told me it could be considering stalking but I wasn't going to let you go that easily," Drew says putting a croissant on a plate for me.

"Drew you know we can't do this," I tell him as I take a sip of my coffee.

"We can't have breakfast?"

"You know what I mean, I'm you're psychiatrist you are my patient our relationship has to stay professional. I could lose my job, my license," I respond.

"I'll find another therapist, I don't want to get you in trouble, I don't want to hurt you at all but this can't stay professional. I want to be around you, I yearn to be near you. When I first saw you my jaw dropped to the floor because I thought you were so gorgeous. Even though we talk about me and my massive problems during our sessions I still got to know you and I fell for you. I know this isn't a one sided attraction, you can't tell me that it is," Drew implores.

"It's not but that doesn't mean…"

"Clare I will find another therapist," Drew cuts me off before I have a chance to argue. "We don't even have to tell anyone until it's safe, I will sneak over here every night whatever it takes."

Before I even have a chance to argue and be sensible he captures me, seducing me into a kiss. Not just a kiss it's a declaration of feelings and a pledge to be good and wonderful and everything I need. I melt into the kiss as soon as his lips are on mine, melting into him and letting the real world fade away for this epic kiss. His tongue licks across my lips and they part granting him access, his tongue slips in and strokes mine sending a tingle of erotic eagerness through my body. I can feel the wet heat between my legs as my core heats into a fire only Drew can put out.

All my fears, along with my common sense evaporates away because in just this moment all I want is Drew. No part of me is thinking about consequences or backlash, all I know is I need this, I need him and I need him now. Every part of me is screaming to touch him and be touched by him. My arms link around his neck, his hands take me at the waist, we share one thought as he lifts me at the same time I jump on him and encircle my legs around his waist. Drew has never been in my apartment before and I don't think he can see much as he's still making out with me and walking backward, however he manages to find my sofa when he falls backward over the arm ending up on his back. I break the kiss to sit up untying my robe and tossing it behind me, the loose cotton shirt and panties I wore to bed last night are now revealed and Drew gives me this immensely carnally intoxicated grin and I blush.

Drew reaches for my shirt and pulls it over my head; my breasts fall free but are only exposed for a second before his hands envelop them. Gently he massages them, playing with the malleable flesh under his fingers, I smile and bite my lip watching the pleasure he gets just from this. After a moment he puts his arm around my waist and flips us over, now I'm on my back and he's straddled over me, he takes his shirt off and I grin at his bare chest, his olive skin glowing in the soft light of the early morning sun. He hops up over the arm of the sofa again and takes my panties off, flinging them somewhere in my apartment. The remainder of his clothes are quickly taken off and left in a pile, he grins at me, slowly moving back to me and I move back on the sofa opening my legs to invite him in.

He's hard as a rock, his cock standing at attention and ready to enter me. Drew slips an arm under my back, attaches our lips again and penetrates, sliding in and my body quivers. I grip onto his shoulders and release an exalted moan into the kiss, my hips moving, opening up to feel all of him that I can. His pace starts slow but perpetually builds as our passion grows and soon we're both moving at a fevered and frenzied pace, the cool morning suddenly lights on fire from the heat we make. I pulled out of the kiss long ago to breathe and moan in endless chains, his name dropping from my lips in shallow erotically baited breaths. I'm not sure how long I can hold out, I feel the need to climax building and I'm sure that I'm going climax any second. I feel him tensing just slightly and then his body relaxes and begins to shake as he releases. I let go, crying out his name and releasing in blissful orgasm.

Drew slows until our orgasms have dissipated, then he pulls out sitting up and smiling at me. I smile too, panting for breath and happy until it all hits me. Suddenly the repercussions of what just happened is all I can think about, as deeply as I wanted him a few moments ago I want to push him away now.

"I can't believe we just did that," I say under my breath.

"I know it was incredible," Drew grins.

"No I mean it never should have happened, we can't happen Drew you need to get out," I tell him hopping up and running to my room.

"Clare," he calls after me as I reach my bedroom and slam the door locking.

"Drew you need to go," I inform him.

"No," he says flatly, "open the door I'm not leaving."

"No you need to go I could get in a lot of trouble," I reply.

"Clare no one will find out, please open the door," he begs.

I ignore him and throw on some clothes before getting my cell phone out and calling Spinner.

"Hey what's up?" Spinner asks when he answers.

"I know you two are on duty but can you come over and kick Drew out of my apartment please?" I request.

"What is he doing at your apartment?" Spinner asks.

"I'll tell you after you kick him out."

**(DREW)**

"Clare I'm not leaving until you talk to me," I inform Clare when she still doesn't open the door.

"No I'm not talking to you go away, I could be fired, if anyone finds out my career is over. Please just leave," she asserts again.

"After that no way," I reply.

If she's not coming out then I'm going in if I have to take off the door to do so. I put my jeans and boxers back on and start looking around for tools. I find a screw driver in a kitchen junk drawer and start taking the hinges off her bedroom door. I've got one hinge off when there's a pounding out her door and it makes me jump.

"Open up," hollers a booming male voice.

"Who is that?" I call to Clare.

"My friends, if you won't leave on your own then they'll make you," she responds.

Before I can react her front door opens with a key and two uniformed cops come in, one of them holding the key they used to get in. They close the door and look at me, cocking their eyebrows when they see the screwdriver in my hand.

"Make him leave," Clare says loud enough that they can hear her through the door.

"You must be Drew," says one officer who's badge says Mason.

"Uh yeah," I nod.

"I'm Spinner, this is my partner Lucas, we're friends of Clare," Spinner tells me.

"Uh-huh," I nod.

"Why are you in her apartment and why are you taking her door off the hinges?" Lucas inquires; he looks a lot scarier than Spinner.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Clare yells through the door. "Why are you taking the door off the hinges?"

"Because you won't talk to me," I respond.

Lucas holds his hand out for the screwdriver and I hand it to him. Spinner puts his arm a little too tightly around my shoulders and they walk me back toward Clare's kitchen.

"So what are you doing here?" Spinner asks.

"I brought an apology breakfast," I say indicating the half eaten breakfast on the counter, "and I wanted to talk to her. We did talk a bit and then we kissed, and then we made love, which was amazingly hot and…" I'm saying when I see their faces, "you don't want to hear about that. Well anyway after that she jumped up and ran into the bedroom refusing to talk to me. I know she wants me to leave but I want to talk to her, no one ever needs to find out we did this, I mean other than you guys. I have feelings for her, like true deep do anything for her type of feelings, I would never do anything to hurt her. I'll find another therapist, we can stay secret I don't care I just want her and I will do whatever it takes to be with her."

Lucas and Spinner exchange a look, then look me over and exchange a look again.

"We love her but she can be stubborn and doesn't always handle things in the best way," Lucas tells me and I grin.

"I think you'll be good for her, but if this gets out and she gets hurt I will blame you and I will make you hurt because of it," Spinner warns me.

"Got it, I won't let anyone find out I swear I'd do anything to protect her," I assure them.

Lucas walks to the door and knocks on it softly while Spinner motions for me to hide.

"Clare come out," Lucas calls to her.

"Is he gone?" She questions.

"Yep," Lucas lies.

Clare opens her door which sort of falls because I took off one hinge. She looks at Spinner and Lucas, then sees me and scowls at them.

"You lied," she says angrily turning to go back to her bedroom but Lucas stops her.

"Talk to him Clare he seems like a good guy," Lucas tells her.

"He is," she replies but with a heavy sigh.

"Then what's the problem?" Spinner inquires.

"You know the problem, he's my client," she argues.

"Not anymore you're fired," I tell her and she shoots me a look.

"Clare you know you've got all of us if anything happens, and now you've got him. Now sit down and talk to him," Spinner commands taking her to the sofa.

"If she tries to lock herself in her room again there's a power drill in the closet there and if she tries to run just give us a call," Lucas says handing me his card.

"Thanks," I smile taking the card.

Spinner and Lucas leave and I sit on the sofa next to Clare, she's looking away from me so I turn her head to me.

"I won't let anything happen, we'll stay secret and if anyone suspects then I'll deny it. If we have to only see each other by sneaking over to each other's places that's fine. I can find another therapist but I don't think I need one, I'm happier with you than I have been in years, not just happier but more fulfilled and sure of myself. I'm falling in love with you Clare and I'm not just going to stop because you're afraid, I won't let anything bad happen to you and from what I saw neither will your friends. I want you, I need you, I'm falling in love with you and I'm not about to let you go," I assert.

She smiles, cupping my face and bringing her lips to mine, "We'll have to hide for at least a couple of months," she says when she pulls out of the kiss.

"I'm okay with that, I'll do anything to be with you Clare. I'll make you a key to my place and you can come over and if you won't make me a key for here then I'm sure Spinner and Lucas will," I tease and she laughs.

"I'll give you my spare and you can always hang with us at Lucas' place it's kind of the hub for us all," she tells me.

I just grin and kiss her again, after an eagerly passionate kiss to seal our relationship we spend all day together and I fix her door. She already knows pretty much everything there is to know about me so she tells me about herself, her parents, her brother Jake and his wife Jenna and their daughter Juniper. She tells me all about her friends including Spinner and Lucas, but there's also Peter and Fitz. I realize she pretty much has all male friends, except for Jenna and Spinner's wife Emma who is in Brazil right now, so she should get along with Owen and Adam just fine. After spending the whole day talking and being together we order dinner in and then Lucas calls to see how it went. She tells him we're together and he invites us over. I ask if Adam and Owen can join us because I want them to meet Clare and Lucas says it's fine so I call Adam, since I'm sure he and Owen are at Downtown Sasquatch by now.

"Hey you want to come hang out at Clare's friends place and meet Clare?" I ask when he answers.

"Wait so you guys are together now?" Adam inquires.

"Yeah but we have to keep it secret for a couple months so she won't get in trouble. We're headed to Lucas' place now and you and Owen can come hang out," I tell my brother.

"Okay cool," Adam responds.

I give him Lucas' address and hang up, Clare and I took separate cars to be on the safe side. Lucas has a pretty standard house on the outside but it's like guy heaven on the inside. I can see why it's the hub for Clare and her friends, there's a pool table, big screen TV, wet bar, darts and I even see a hot tub on the patio. As soon as we're inside with the door closed Clare takes my hand and pulls me with her to meet everyone.

"Hey Drew," Lucas and Spinner say looking over from where they're shooting darts.

"Drew this is my brother Jake and his wife Jenna," Clare introduces me to a girl roughly Clare's height with long blonde hair and tall lanky guy with green eyes.

"Hey it's nice to meet you I've been hearing a lot about you," I say shaking their hands but Jenna gives me a hug.

"You already met Spin and Lucas," Clare says and we nod to each other. "And this is Fitz and Peter," she tells me walking me to the two guys playing pool.

"Good to meet you," Peter says but he gives me a bit of a harsh look.

"Hey," Fitz nods to me.

"Hi nice to meet you guys," I tell them and put my arm around Clare.

"You want a beer Drew?" Lucas offers.

"Yeah thanks," I smile and then the doorbell rings. "That's probably Adam and Owen," I tell Clare giving her a quick kiss before I go open the door. "Hey you guys found it," I comment letting Owen and Adam in, I shut the door and Clare walks over to me with a smile. "This is my brother Adam and best friend Owen, guys this is Clare."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Clare grins.

"You too, you are pretty much all he's talked about for weeks and weeks," Adam says shaking Clare's hand.

"I can see why he fell so hard so fast," Owen tells her shaking her hand and Clare smiles.

I introduce Owen and Adam to everyone else, Jake gets us all a beer and we sit down. Jenna asks us a lot of questions but she seems sweet, Clare's guy friends also ask me a few questions but they're cool and we all get along. We all hang out at Lucas' place for about three hours, everyone has a good time and I really like Clare's friends, she especially gets on well with Adam and by the time we leave she seems to have no more doubts about us.

"I'll sleep at my place tonight to be safe but I will be dreaming about you the whole time and I'll be over in the morning," I tell her.

She grins and kisses me before going out the door. I drive home with a huge smile on my face, I went to therapy help heal from the hurt Alli caused and ended up falling in love.

**Hope you all enjoyed it that's the end of this one.**


End file.
